


American Gothic

by rabbitorahabit



Series: It Was A Dark and Stormy Night.. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Nightmares, Insomniac Sean, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: Jack has a..slightly real nightmare when he finds he can't sleep.





	American Gothic

"If there's nothing in the darkness...then why do you lie awake?" Anti would say with an emotionless stare and darkened eyes, as he loomed over Jack's bed.

But no, it isn't usually like this..most of the time when Jack would go to sleep..Anti's figure still haunts him from when he "killed" the Youtuber. 

Now ever since the video..he just can't find it in himself to actually sleep at all, and it's actually worrying some people because of it.

And tonight, was no different now. Jack just..when he can't sleep, he would often see things that aren't usually there in front of him, and it would make him hallucinate.

But Jack would always..always think they were just nightmares.

Oh, how wrong he was..

He couldn't even describe what was happening, that it was all so new to him..but, why couldn't the "monsters" ever just leave him alone?

"Something in the shadows, is keeping you from sleep.." Anti sang lowly, as a small grin came across the glitches' face.

"What are you afraid of?" The glitch asked still in the same tone as the song, but..he asked it mockingly and rhetorically since he knew Jack was already afraid of him.

But..on the other hand, Jack could barely do anything in this dream like state, as all he could do was watch Anti and take a few silent breathes every once and a while, and he could barely move, talk or do much of anything else.

"Hiding in the night, haunting figures appear in the corner of your eye.." He sung in a low tone of voice, and just ironically the same twisted figures Anti mentioned appeared in the corner of the room.

"Is death waiting to lash out?" Anti said, inching closer to Jack's numb body with a permanent smirk on his lips as he watched around the creator's bedroom with an observant eye.

"A ghost behind the breeze," He sang, as suddenly and coincidentally the wind began to cast a cold breeze that came into the gamer's room, acting as if what Anti said was almost true.

"A devil in the cornfield," Anti continued, sitting back down right beside Jack's idle and numb body, sliding an arm around him as he watched the terrors of the night take place.

"Or a beast among the trees.." He continued to sing throughout the night, as more creatures as began shuffling into the room glancing up to Jack with sharp and menacing teeth as they licked their lips, waiting for their next meal.

"All those wretched raving ravens, all harbingers of your doom," Anti let a gentle sigh escape him, resting his hand on Jack's chin, pulling it up and making the creator face the glitch as Anti only grinned devilishly.

As pitch black feathered ravens came and flew into Jack's windows, just ever so opening them and cawing at the two males in the room, with taunting and echoing caws drowning on from the birds.

"Is the black cat crossing your path," He spoke with very few pauses or stops to breathe, as a small black cat with hazel eyes walked inside the room with a small rumbling purr, jumping onto the bed also.

"A prelude to your tomb," Anti said, as a genuine smile laid across his lips for a moment, as his gaze lifted towards the feline next to him as he began to pet the cat with his other hand, and setting his other hand down from Jack's chin.

"The sun falls like a guillotine.." He sang, looking up from over at the cat as he glanced up at the window, seeing as the sun really was setting..as it was also getting darker outside as the sun set below the sky.

"The dark comes alive with unsavory beings," Anti grinned once again, looking to the floor of the room, finding creatures and monsters of all kinds and types crawling towards Jack's bed desperately trying to get to him.

"Lock your door, and run and hide..." He said, glancing towards the already locked door way as a sudden force over took the glitch, while the black cat beside him only mewed at him, with a cute head tilt.

"And hold your breath, and you just might survive the night," Anti sang, his eyes switching to pitch black as he set his hands on the side of the bed as he watched Jack still.

Still no movements from Jack..Hm, tonight sure was different then.

"Your safety's false, and your logic's skewed, now your complacent point of view.." Anti said, inching closer to Jack and brushing a hand against the other's cheek with a sly smirk.

"With be the true death of you..." He sang, his gaze shifting up to Jack's blank and unwavering light blue orbs as he smirked widely at his creator and counterpart.

"Are there creaks in the floorboards, when your alone in the room?" Anti asked, as a few noises of creaking come from another room and he tilts his head at the gamer and his creator.

"Are there footsteps in the attic, with each rising moon?" He sighs, leaning away from Jack as he glances up, footsteps were really coming from the attic and they were approaching fast.

"Strange sounds in the distance..whatever they may be," Anti sung, a small taking over his lips again as he let his legs dangle off the sides of the bed and his half-lidded mismatched eyes looking out.

"You're powerless to the deadly, foul things lurking unseen.." He glances back over and pets the black cat from before, who continues to purr in a low rumble of a sound as Anti smiled at this.

"The sun falls like a guillotine.." Anti sings the chorus once again, glancing back up at the window as the sun was now far down the side of the sky, the moon was now newly showing high up in the air.

"The dark comes alive with unsavory beings," He grinned once more, watching the monsters on the floor crawl on top of Jack's bed and clawing at the Youtuber with an intent of killing him.

"Lock your door, run and hide.." Anti sang, glancing back at the door as he pet the cat still as the kitten rolled onto his back, laying down on Jack's bed with a loud, rumbling purr.

"And hold your breath and you just might survive the night," He spoke, his eyes flickering to pitch black once again and he rubbed the kitten's belly with a soft smile.

"Your safety's false, your logic's skewed, now your complacent point of view.." Anti said, still singing as the cat sat up and stretched as the glitch closed his eyes in contentment for a few seconds.

"Will be the true death of you.." He continued, and he sighed peacefully as the creatures and monsters finally lunged at Jack, attacking, clawing, and tearing at the creator and even tearing bits at his flesh.

And Anti only watched out of the corner of his eye, with a small smirk still placed on his lips. "Chattering teeth and ratting bones, out in the blackness your nightmares grow.."

"Dreadful thoughts make your blood run cold.." He sung, opening his eyes again and watching the madness and chaos ensue right in front of him, as Jack still looked blank-faced.

"The witching hour's taken hold," Anti sings, taking a glance at the clock: seeing that it had just turned 3:00 in the early morning, and it was a good thing right about now that Anti couldn't yawn.

But he would still yawn, if he could that is, but he could do everything else a human could though. "Deep in the black recess of your soul, is where the terror makes it's home.."

Anti said, poking a hand at Jack's heart as the monsters continued to eat and gnaw at the gamer beside Anti, and..all he wanted to do was watch in these next moments.

"If there's nothing in the darkness, then why do you lie awake?" Anti asked again, like at the start of the song and leaned close to Jack again as his voice got a few octaves lower, if that was even possible.

"Something in the shadows is keeping you from sleep.." He said, his voice turned alluring and calming, much like a lullabye would be and his voice was also toned down to a whisper, as Anti closed the distance between him and Jack.

And then...

There was nothing.


End file.
